nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Lionel Peller
Seymour Birkoff was Division’s “IT guy” and resident nerd before joining forces with Nikita and Michael in their quest against Division. Before Division As a college student,(known as Shadow Walker) he was caught hacking into the Pentagon's system and was recognized by Division for it. In Division Before Season One Birkoff was recruited before Nikita. When he actually came to Division, it was Nikita, Birkoff and Michael that were usually put together for missions once Nikita progressed beyond recruit status. He has always told her she is hot, to which she responded with calling him nerd, something he is not fond of. He knew about Michael an Nikita falling for each other, however he has always believed Nikita likes him on some level. Season One In Pilot Birkhoff finds out that pressure senor at Daniel Monroe's grave was triggered and gained satelite photo of the area, finding Nikita there. Percy charged him with heading operation to kill Nikita. He was not happy about giving the kill order, but did so nevertheless. However he is tricked and kidnapped by Nikita, who claims she wants access to Division network. He laughed at the idea of bringing down the Division. She "pistol whips his face", yet allows him to live after this. Michael and other Division agents find him taped to a spring rocking horse, much to Michael's amusement. Birkhoff is thought to be Nikita's mole in Kill Jill when he makes the snide comment that the "only person who could hack into Division is me." This rouses the suspicions of Percy and Michael, who send him to talk to Amanda. Amanda sends Birkhoff to Medical for a brain scan (as well as a full body cavity search), and Birkhoff is found to have a "tiny wireless transmitter" embedded in his second biscupid that was placed there by NIkita when she kidnapped him. He does seem to care for Nikita, often calling her "Nikki" and telling Michael that he misses her, too. but not in a romantic way. After Division Season Two In Season Two, Birkhoff is first re-introduced after he rescues Michael and Nikita. From there, he begins to work with Michael and Nikita towards taking down Division (although he seemed to be initially against the idea of working with them at all). He continues to be the "IT" guy, although he does seem to have some fighting capabilities. He is also shown to be extremely rich. He claims that during his time at Division he had been hardwiring money for himself from various bank accounts. It is seen in the ninth episode of Nikita, Fair Trade, that Birkhoff is captured by Division while performing surveillance on Oversight with Nikita. He is brutally interrogated by Amanda, who crushed his right hand. Nikita is forced to trade her black box for Birkhoff, but demanded that Sean Pierce be the one to make the exchange. Birkhoff has had a good relationship with Sonya, his female counterpart and replacement at Division. They are often seen having video chats when Birkhoff needs her help. In the final episode of Season Two, Birkhoff passionately kisses her. This will most likely develop into a romantic relationship in Season Three. New Division Season Three Personality Birkhoff is funny, smart and is shown to have a rebellious side to him. as well as making funny or witty comments to lighten the mood. Birkoff thinks very highly of himself and his skills. "If God is in the details, then I am a God". While he and Michael do not seem particularly close, he and Nikita seem to have more of a brother and sister relationship. Nikita even goes so far as to affectionately refer to him as "nerd" and he calls her Nikki when they re-meet for the first time in Season Two. Also when Birkhoff is captured and tortured by Amanda, Nikita crys and gets angry. Later on Birkhoff says to Nikita he almost gave her up to which Nikita replied: '' You are so worth it. You rule, nerd''. He does seem to love himself a little, and thinks that as the Shadow Walker he cannot be beaten! When Birkhoff is around Sonya he is caring and loyal, often thinking about her safety. Relationships Nikita - They have known each other from their first days in Division. They are fond of each other, altough they sometimes have to remind each oher of their mistakes. Michael - Initially only on profesional basis, Michael persuades Birkhoff to show his true nature and help them against Division. evan though they don't show it as much micheal and birkhoff seem to be fairly good friends. Alex - During Alex's mole days in Division he thought her to be incompetent in his lessons and that did not change for some time.during season 3 birkhoff tries to give advice to alex when she starts abusing drugs again. Sonya - there was some closer relationship between them before 3.0, but Birkhoff did something that damaged it. during mid season three, sonya and birkhoff have succumbed to there feelings for eachother and are now in a romantic relationship. Abilities Birkhoff is shown as one of the best people in the world in his field of IT expertise and is better than anyone in Division including Sonya. He is also the engineer, building his own equipment. He has some combat training from Division and sparring with Michael during their rogued days. Trivia * Birkhoff used to wear glasses. *He collects game characters figures. *he usually quotes characters from films or tv shows. *Sonya is the only character who calls birkhoff by his first name. Quotes *'Michael': "You okay?" Nikita: "Oh babe, I will be when you get me out of here." Birkhoff: "'God, get a room." *'Birkhoff: 'Ha! And that is why you fail! except at hotness...at which you succeed.' 'Sonya: ''What?'' ' Birkhoff: 'You heard me. *"I'm not the mole genius; it's my molar." *"Just try and pretend I'm not an idiot. Give me that much." *"What is this, spy 101? Just do it." *"You think? I'm on lockdown here Michael, confined to Division. You see those two deltoids over there? They have to follow me everywhere I go. They even accompany me to the bathroom, Michael." *Season 2 Episode 20: "BOW DOWN TO SHADOW WALKER!!!" *Police come in* "Raise your hands let's go hacker boy!" Birkhoff: "Oh shit..... *"Oh I cant look at another tree. This must be what squirrels feel like" *It takes a whole squad of you rejects to even come close to me. And I want you to die knowing that! (to Division Techs trying to trace his signal) *'Birkhoff': BOW DOWN BEFORE SHADOW WALKER!!!', rising from the ashes and about to become a milliionaire for the second time *'Police Officer:' Do not move, put em up were I can see them LET'S GO COME ON HACKER BOY! '' *Birkhoff: ''There up there up''.'' Wallpapers Imagenbh.jpg|Bow down before shadow walker Gallery See: Seymour Birkhoff/Gallery See Also Category:Nikita Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Division Agents Category:Tech Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3